rapbattlecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Rap Battle Parodies 45
Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney 2 is the 45th battle of ERBParodies, and it is a sequel to Harry Styles vs Paul McCartney. It features the band members of One Direction and the Beatles rapping against each other. Cast Nathan Provost as Paul McCartney WoodenHornets as Harry Styles VideoGameRapBattles as Niall Horan (Audio) Randombronywhovian as Niall Horan (Video) Froggy as Zayn Malik HarryPotter2875 as Liam Payne (Audio) Anthony Perry as Liam Payne (Video) Mat4yo as Louis Tomlinson Mancha as John Lennon (Audio) Justin Buckner as John Lennon (Video), Ringo Starr (Audio) Anthony Perry as Ringo Starr (Video) Pop Filter as George Harrison (Audio) Frenzy as George Harrison (Video) Lyrics Harry Styles: Time for round two, grandpa, I hope you are a fast reactor, We write the 'Best Songs Ever', and we've got the X Factor! Bugger off, ya bugs! All five of us got the Style All four of you got warrants as domestic pedophiles! 1D's the commotion 'cross the ocean, 1 half of you are dead, we keep things in motion! there are 4 problems here, and we are the solvers, We'll shoot you down like John, with a lyrical revolver. This is a battle of the Brits, so retrieve your shields And stop dreaming all day in your Strawberry Fields You can't handle my swag, don't you ever forget I'm the most fly swatter, just crushed these insects Paul McCartney: I'm gonna kick you with my brown shoes, I've got nothing to prove, This boy band is so gonna lose, since their only fans are girls in their youth. You gotta choose, fool, give up or maybe try to improve, You think you're the big hit news when you literally copy our moves? On the fame mountain we're still climbing, While you're horrible at rhyming, Harry, I will devour you like a lion, better call Big Papa Simon! Your horrible songs keep me up at night, your lyrics suck, as usual There's One Thing I gotta say, these buttbuddies aren't beautiful. If John would write a song about you all, it would be called 5 virgins, We're the greatest, while you're the gay Backstreet Boys version It's in our name, we'll Beat you, since our skill is so lethal you're walking towards the direction of being killed by the Beatles Harry Styles: You old stoners are haggards and fags in the sack Niall Horan: We'll leave you four and your chink girlfriend snapped Louis Tomlinson: Who the frig knows who Ringo is? Zayn Malik: George, I'll harass you Liam Payne: and Lennon's been dead Louis Tomlinson: So that leaves us the last two Harry Styles: Run away, our millions of fans will make sure you won't go far Liam Payne: 1D is the best band in the world, we're the real Starrs! Niall Horan: We'll be living while we're young, kicking your asses back to Yesterday! Louis Tomlinson: You all need HELP! Zayn Malik: We'll beat all these Beatles without delay Harry Styles: Your music is cancerous, like your good friend George! Liam Payne: Your fans are dead, nobody loves you anymore! Harry Styles: This is the end for you four, you shouldn't have made us do this Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Niall Horan & Zayn Malik: Now you know not to mess with Harry, Liam, Niall, Zayn and Louis Tomlinson: Louieeeeee! Paul McCartney: Well these kids are steppin' up to us, we made the rock era our bitch John Lennon: You're basically any other boyband, Ringo Starr: well, plus a terrorist George Harrison: While we're The Beatles, so great we have stuff nobody has, Ringo Starr: We've got the most known covers, and we're the best in kicking ass Paul McCartney: I'm Paul MC Cartney, we're known for the most hits John Lennon: You're known for getting eight year olds and sucking british dick George Harrison: Your "little things" will never slip up any girl on their will Ringo Starr: Baby, you can drive my car! We'll drive you to a standstill John Lennon: We're spitting hot on this vinyl! You've reached out fame? Ours is tripled George Harrison: No wonder Taylor Swift left Harry to cry! He has 4 goddamn nipples Paul McCartney: Your dads didn't use protection, now the Beatles are infesting. Rest in Pieces cause All: The Beatles blew your bodies in all directions Trivia *This is the second rap battle in Epic Rap Battle Parodies to have a sequel. The first being Epic Rap Battle Parodies 20 Who Won? The Beatles One Direction Category:Justin Buckner Category:Nathan Provost Category:Zander Kanack Category:ERBP Season 3 Category:Epic Rap Battle Parodies